Puede haber mas que una simple amistad!
by licborrego
Summary: Esta historia esta basada un mundo un poco alterno donde nuestras protagonistas deben pasar por pruebas difíciles y descubrir que sinceramente hay amor real en ellas o solo una amistad por parte de una, Amor, Decepción, Intriga, aventuras, vamos disfrutemos un poco de este mi primer Fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Puede haber más que Amistad?**_

Capítulo 1 – un nuevo comienzo –

Ha pasado mucho días en los cuales he reflexionado del porque solo me pasa a mi estas cosas, creo que tengo todo lo que deseo, me he ganado el respeto, la fama, tengo dinero propio a base de mi esfuerzo, relaciones pasajeras si porque solo un verdadero amor he tenido en mi vida, el cual no comprendo porque se casó con su primo? Esa ha sido la interrogante que me ha acompañado desde aquella tarde en la cual aún duele y la recuerdo como si fuera ayer ….

**Flash Back **

**** Hace 3 años ****

**Era una tarde hermosa del 27 de abril, estaba ansiosa ya que Sachiko me había citado para hablar conmigo de algo muy seriamente ya que iba a cambiar nuestro futuro, me cito alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, en nuestro parque favorito en la banca que era nuestro lugar especial, llegue media hora antes y llevaba una flor Casablanca su favorita, por décima vez me cheque que estuviera presentable, bien peinada, me retoque un poco el maquillaje… si todo perfecto, alzo la mirada hacia el horizonte y la voy viendo llegar tan hermosa, radiante la luz del sol y el aire de ese momento le da un toque mágico y único la veo con detenimiento grabando cada detalle, su forma de caminar el que me haya visto y ser la causante de esa maravillosa sonrisa**

**Sachiko: Hola Yumi buenas tardes (me saluda con un fuerte abrazo y besa mi mejilla)**

**Yumi: Hola Sachiko buenas tardes que bella estas hoy, más que ayer sin duda alguna (le doy un tierno beso en su mejilla y por el alago ella se sonroja, es tan linda)**

**Sachiko: Hay mi Yumi siempre tan amable y atenta con tu mejor amiga (me dice sonrojada acaso tengo una posibilidad)**

**Yumi: mira te traje esto (le entrego la flor y me sonrojo por lo evidente que siento por ella)**

**Sachiko: gracias Yumi sabes que es mi flor favorita (me abraza y me mira seria) Yumi hay algo que necesito que hablemos…**

**Yumi: claro Sachiko sentémonos en nuestra banca así no nos interrumpirán (la guio y nos sentamos)**

**Sachiko: Yumi….(me mira con cierta tristeza en sus ojos) nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo cierto?(yo asiento) sabes que eres la única persona que me entiende y me comprende, siempre has estado para mi incondicionalmente como yo contigo (desvía un poco su mirada viendo hacia el horizonte) tu…..no sabes….. como me….. duele (suspira para tomar fuerza) pero por más que he tratado de que esto que me está sucediendo no nos llegue a afectar en nuestra amistad**

**Yumi: por dios Sachiko! No me asustes que ha pasado? (le digo un poco preocupada en mi tono)**

**Sachiko: Esta bien te lo diré….Yumi me voy a casar en tres días…(sin más le suelto la noticia como una bomba sin previo aviso , como una daga en mi corazón) es con mi primo con quien me tengo que casar, yo…..no puedo desobedecer a mi familia**

**Yumi: como que te vas a casar! (le digo automáticamente aun en shock) por que….. no me habías dicho nada sachi (en un hilo de voz bajo)**

**Sachiko: Lo siento tanto Yumi querida es lo mejor, tu necesitas conocer gente nueva y yo por más que trate de que este matrimonio no se realizará, pero no tengo elección así que tengo que obedecer por la tradición en mi familia (me mira de una manera que no puedo comprender bien, si es enfado u odio pero a quien)**

**Yumi: Sachi porque me haces esto yo…. daría todo por ti, para que seas feliz y libre, creí…. que ya habían cambiado las cosas, como ya no me contabas nada al respecto, es que acaso si le amas,,,,(me salen unas lágrimas traicioneras y trato de disimular limpiándomelas)**

**Sachiko: Yumi mi mejor amiga sabes que nunca te he ocultado nada (salvo que te he amado en secreto desde k nos conocimos) a pesar de llevarnos un año de diferencia en edad, nos hemos complementado muy bien y nos entendemos a la perfección, sin ti no se… que sería de mi sin ti en mi vida…(bajo mi mirada) me enamoré de el sin darme cuenta es por eso que acepte casarme y adelantar la boda sin decir a nadie más que a la familia (le miento descaradamente, es mejor que se decepcione y aleje de mi)**

**Yumi: mírame a los ojos sachi y dime que estas enamorada de el, que yo….. no significo nada para ti (le digo desesperada y sin más le suelto mis verdaderos sentimientos) porque yo TE AMO como todo mi ser y si tu me aceptas yo podría ayudarte a anular ese compromiso, sabes que mi familia es de gran renombre más que tu prometido (le miro con cierto enojo en mi cara) **

**Sachiko: que dices Yumi (sorprendida por su confesión, no puedo creerlo ella también me ama, nooo lo siento yumi tengo que alejarme, porque hasta ahora me lo dices) yo realmente me enamore de el con sus detalles, su caballerosidad, por sus atenciones además con el podré formar una familia un heredero para nuestras familias que fortalezcan la unión de nosotros (como le mentía descaradamente a mi vida a mi luz, pero es mejor) lo siento Yumi, creo k tu tomaste a mal mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

**Yumi: cómo puedes decir eso, si vi señales que tu siente lo mismo por mi (la abrazo y le robo un beso con mucha devoción como si ese beso dependiera mi vida, siento como si ella me correspondiera, empezamos muy tímidamente y después suavemente es como si estuviéramos destinadas hay una sincronía, hasta que siento algo caliente en mi mejilla)**

**Sachiko: (me abraza y siento que me empieza a besar, dios sus labios son tan dulces y suaves, cuantas veces me los imagine el poder besarlos, es tan sublime, estoy accediendo, no debo hacerlo tengo que alejarla por su bien, así que solo se me ocurre darle una bofetada) Que te pasa Yumi, aléjate de mí! Yo solo te vía como mi mejor amiga como la hermanita que nuca tuve: así que no lo vuelvas hacer que yo amo a Suguru no a ti (me separo abruptamente de ella poniendo limites) **

**Yumi: Sachi yo…. (me sobo por inercia mi mejilla) creí que tu sentías lo mismo creo que mal interprete las señales, discúlpame si te he causado alguna ofensa, creo k lo mejor es alejarme…. (he digo desconsolada y apenada) se feliz con él yo….. no sabrás de mi cuídate**

**Sachiko: Es lo mejor, creo k tal vez cuando tu estés segura de que yo te veo como mi hermanita, hasta entonces hablaremos (le miento a mi único y verdadero amor, así toda la fama que me caracteriza poniéndome mi coraza donde nadie sabe lo que realmente siento, fría y calculadora) hasta entonces adiós Yumi Fukusawa**

**Yumi: Hasta entonces adiós Srita Sachiko Ogasawara (caigo de rodillas sin verla partir, llorando como si acabara de morir la persona mas importante en toda mi vida) porque …..porque el….sachi….noooooooo**

**** Fin del Flash Back ****

\- Solo de recordar me duele el corazón y ciertas lagrimas salen sin previo aviso, estoy en mi apartamento un en la zona exclusiva de Italia, ya que me aleje de todos cuando ella me rechazo, mis padres aún les cuesta aceptar que yo soy independiente y que gracias a esa oportunidad que me brindo mi mejor amiga Sei Saoto, para ser la mejor cantante de todo Europa, con su ayuda y su familia la disquera Saoto Music! Solo basto un día, jugando en el estudio de su familia, me atreví a cantar una canción que se la había dedicado a mi amor secreto, a pesar de no haber cantado tan en serio con solo eso basto para que ellos quisieran ser mis representantes artísticos -

\- Estoy en mi piano componiendo como siempre que me siento así, canciones de amor, de despecho, de lo bien que a veces me va, hemos sido un hit desde hace 3 años que me uní a ellos, solo invirtieron en moldear mis forma de cantar y modelar con maestros expertos, para poder destacar más que las otras cantantes, si supe que sinceramente si se casó con él, y por eso me aleje de Japon y acepte radicar en Italia, si lo dudaban se varios idiomas, por eso es que he sido un Hit por las traducciones de mis canciones y que realmente sea mi propia voz las que canto -

Sei: Hermosa que tienes… (la abrazo por detrás y le beso su cuello, aspirando su aroma) porque tan triste hoy? A caso yo no puedo hacer que esa tristeza se vaya de ti? (me giro y quedo frente a ella viéndola a los ojos)

Yumi: sabes mi amor que solo tú… (correspondo su abrazo y me estremezco por el acto que hizo de oler mi cello y besarlo) has hecho que mi corazón sienta calma y paz, después de ese evento vivido hace tres años, en verdad no pienso volver a Japón nunca más, yo…. (respiro y me tranquilizo un poco) creo k fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, que tu hayas aceptado vivir conmigo Sei mi amor después de que me destrozaron, tú has sido muy paciente, (le digo tranquilamente) eres la única que ha sabido controlar y darme paz, esas chiquillas no se comparan contigo desde que te acepte como mi pareja, haz hecho que esté en equilibrio, gracias mi amor! (le beso tiernamente en los labios tomándola de la barbilla y de la cintura)

Sei: Hey! mi Yumi hermosa, tranquila yo estoy aquí porque te amo aunque no correspondas ese mismo sentimiento, (la abrazo para darle confianza y seguridad) tu sabes que desde que nos conocimos en la escuela de verano me gustaste y siempre que tenía oportunidad te abrazaba y besaba tus mejillas sabiendo que te ponías toda tomatina, tú has hecho de mí una mejor persona y por eso te amaré por siempre y deseare lo mejor para ti, aun a sabiendas que no soy tu futuro pero si tu presente.

Yumi: Anda melodramática vamos hacer la cena y tal vez puedas ser mi postresito jajajaja (le miro con cierta coquetería) que dices?

Sei: Anda vamos hermosa que te parece si hacemos un poco de pasta y ensalada con vinito tinto no quiero que esa bella voz se enferme, además me encantas cuando… (la miro con malicia) jajajaja dices mi nombre en nuestra habitación!

Yumi: Oye! Que pervertida te escuchaste (siguiéndole el juego) pero que yo recuerde tu eres la que más grita mi nombre, (imitándola) oh! Si Yumi, siii, así… oYumi! Jajajajajaja

Sei: Dios! contigo eres un monstro donde está mi bella novia… (fingiendo indignidad)

Yumi: te corrijo soy tu prometida jajajajaja y tu creaste este monstro jajajajaja (burlándome y la abrazo) solo mía y si eres mi futuro ok! (la beso muy apasionadamente, dejando que nuestros labios prueben el elixir de cada una y nuestras lenguas danzan en una especie de lucha para ver quién es el dominante y saboreándonos disfrutando de ese beso que solo ella sabe darme, tan cálido lleno de amor puro)

Sei: mmm delicioso mi amor! (hago un esfuerzo para sepárame de ella) pero necesito que comas bien, porque vienen conciertos una gran gira y esta vez ahora si no podrás evitar pisar Tokio, ya que si no vamos tu carrera no despuntara como lo deseamos ok!

Yumi: Hay Sei porque arruinas nuestro momento (con cierta molestia por lo de Tokio) está bien, sirve que visitamos a nuestros padres y al fin les damos la buena nueva….. de nuestro compromiso (le sonrió y la vuelvo abrazar) ya ellos lo sospechaban y esto les alegrara mucho más.

Sei: Anda bonita, que si no cenas no habrá postrecito jajajajaja (me la llevo a la cocina para consentirla)

-transcurrió la velada como debió ser, luz de velas, música de fondo, una cena rica preparada por mi prometida, la chica que me ama y por supuesto un delicioso postre como recompensa por su esfuerzo, sin duda hemos sido un complemento-

-despierto temprano y siento que estoy en su pecho descansando, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me dejo disfrutar de ese hermoso momento u bello sonido que me da su corazón, al estar dormida y tranquila, me levanto despacio le doy un beso suave en su labios y sin que ella lo note la dejo descansar un rato más, me pongo al bata y me dirijo al baño a higienizarme para ir a preparar el desayuno-

Sei: Veamos mi Yumi que te prepararé esta bella y hermosa mañana (voy al nevera, saco huevos, hongos, jamón, queso, fruta, jugo) te hare un omellet de hongos con jamón, picare un poco de fresa, kiwi, papaya, un jugo de naranja pondré un poco de café

\- empiezo a ser todo en silencio y con mucho amor, esto le encantará a mi Yumi, tengo que ser detallista ya que ella merece lo mejor y que más si la consiento dejándome a cargo con los deberes aunque ella le gusta ayudarme y la dejo hacer algo de vez en cuando, tenemos quien nos ayude pero nos gusta ser independientes-

\- pongo todo en la mesita para la habitación los dos platos con los omellets, fruta, jugo y el café con toque de avellana su favorito, quien no ama no sabe consentir a su novia sin duda yo me saque la lotería con ella, creo que estuve en el momento indicado cuando Sachiko le destrozo el corazón –

**** Flash Back ****

**Voy por un café cerca del parque donde Yumi me dijo que se vería con Sachiko, me pone un poco celosa al saber que creo que al fin ella le confesará sus sentimientos, espero que sepa amarla, como yo a ella con toda mi alma y mi ser.**

**Tranquilamente pago mi cuenta, es tiempo que discretamente pase por ahí donde deben estar ahorita las tórtolas, Oh Yumi espero y seas feliz con Sachiko, algo triste me dirijo al lugar y cuál es mi sorpresa que te veo llorando de rodillas, sobre todo sola, porque sola?**

**Sei: Yumi que tienes? (me agachó y la sacudo un poco no nota que estoy ahí, con un tono de preocupación) por que estas así!**

**Yumi: sachi….. noooo (sigo en shock veo que es sei y la abrazo y me pongo a llorar con ella) me dejo….**

**Sei: cómo es posible… (le doy unas suaves palmadas en su espalda para consolarla y darle mi apoyo es injusto porqué) tranquila Yumi creo que debe haber un mal entendido aquí cierto?**

**Yumi: se va a casar en 3 días me lo acaba de decir (llorando desconsoladamente) dice que ama a Suguru y que así lo desea (la abrazo más fuerte) porque Sei…. (la miro a los ojos con mucho dolor) yo le dije que la amaba, que era mejor que el en todos los aspectos hasta económicamente….porque me odia y no me acepto…..noooo (me acurruco en su pecho y trato de tranquilizarme pero las lágrimas fluyen)**

**Sei: Yumi tranquila encontraremos una solución a esto hay tiempo, (con voz firme y tranquila le digo para animarla) anda vamos a que no se vaya tu felicidad si?**

**Yumi: no Sei ella….. no quiere saber de mí, al menos que solo la vea como una hermana, así como según ella me ve a mi (agachó mi mirada y sigo llorando) creo que por algo pasan las cosa…. Es mejor irme y dejar todo**

**Sei: a que te refieres Yumi (la toma de la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos) que planeas hacer loquilla.**

**Yumi: Irme lejos de Tokio, vamos acepto la propuesta de tus padre vámonos a vivir a Italia ahí no hay nada que me recuerde a ella, por favor Sei (le digo suplicando a los ojos como cachorrito lastimado) siiii?**

**Sei: Dios Yumi cuando me pones esa carita de cachorrito ni yo puedo ser ruda contigo, anda vamos a mi casa hablemos con mis padre para empezar una nueva vida (la abrazo por el cuello y me la llevo a mi coche rumbo a mi mansión)**

**\- llegamos y le cuento a mis padres que por fin acepto Yumi, ellos no se la creen que fácil fue pero no objetan y empiezan hacer llamados y realizando tramites para poder vivir en el departamento que teníamos planeado comprar para cuando andemos de visita por allá-**

**** Fin del Flash Back ****

\- Debo agradecerte Sachi por dejarme libre el camino con Yumi, gracias a tu idiotez yo tengo esa oportunidad que no deje escapar y ahora somos felices –

\- abro con cuidado la puerta y coloco la mesita a un lado de la cama para poder despertarla suavemente, ya que a pesar de tener 25 años, sus despertares son de una niña de 12 jajaja es perfecta e única así me gustas Yumi eres solo mía –

\- me siento en la cama junto a ella la observo y con un dedo acaricio suavemente su rostro para que vaya despertando poco a poco delicada como ella lo es, siento que se mueve es tan hermosa mi Yumi -

Sei: Hermosa como siempre y cada día más mi casi esposa (le digo suavemente y beso sus labios) despierta mi vida!

Yumi: mmmm ya…. Ya amaneció? (siento su mano y su cálido beso) buenos días amor mía….(me estiro en la cama como una niña) mmmm que ricooo, oye tramposita me ganaste quería prepararte el desayuno pero anoche me dejaste molida jajajaja (la abrazo y la beso muy apasionadamente) traviesilla solo mía!

Sei: jejeje me gusta consentirte mi princesa (correspondo su beso y mis manos empiezan a buscar su piel que son una adicción para mi) creo que tú eres más traviesilla jajajaja

Yumi: oyeee vamos a desayunar, no a desayunarnos jajajajaja (le digo pícaramente con una sonrisa traviesa)

Sei: bueno amor anda por que hoy vamos a la disquera a organizarnos para el regreso a Tokio, vamos porque si no te hago mía ahorita mismo y no salimos en varios días! (le digo con una sonrisa de complicidad y muy juguetonamente)

\- desayunamos y empezamos a planear tranquilamente el viaje a Tokio, soy tan feliz con Sei espero que al llegar allá nada cambie entre nosotras, sinceramente le he tomado mucho cariño y no se tal vez empiece en verdad a amarla como se merece –

Continuara….

Gracias por leer este primer capítulo en espera que les haya agradado, ya que es mi primer fic oficialmente y la verdad ustedes me dirán con sus comentarios si lo continuo o no gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en unos días dependiendo las respuestas


	2. Chapter 2

**** Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Maria Sama Ga Miteru me pertenece**

**** Al final del capítulo viene una breve explicación por que ustedes lo merecen espero y me acepten y sigan leyendo este loco fic**

**Capítulo 2 - Revelaciones -**

*** Aeropuerto de Tokio ***

-después de varias horas de viaje en nuestro jet privado, aterrizamos sin ningún contratiempo en Tokio, la ciudad donde nos conocimos, donde me enamore de ti y que de aquí partimos a la bella Italia, gracias a la cobardía de Sachiko, La Bellísima Italia lugar donde ha sido nuestro nido de amor a pesar que al principio no fue fácil sanar tu corazón, ser paciente y que poco a poco me fueras aceptando, yo sé que no se debe huir de tu pasado pero regresamos para afrontar lo que venga y sobre todo para fortalecer nuestros lazos, me pregunto porque no podríamos permanecer ahí por siempre-

Yumi hemos llegado al fin – le digo con mucha emoción viéndola a los ojos con ternura y amor-, lo bueno que aún tengo mi departamento es humilde pero con mucho amor y cariño te lo ofrezco, sé que tienes a tu familia aquí y tal vez te ofrezcan vivir con ellos, pero sabemos que somos pareja una familia tu y yo por eso acéptalo mi vida hermosa.

Sei! –la abrazo y beso su labios que me fascinan- lo acepto con todo el amor que te tengo y créeme que en mi corazón solo estas tú y mi pasado ahí quedo entiéndelo mi vida, no dudes ni tengas miedo ok!

Gracias Yumi –sonrojada nunca me cansare de su forma de expresar su cariño por mí- Etto bueno lo mande a limpiar lo acondicionaron de acuerdo a que ya no es de soltera jajaja si no de una pequeña pero bella familia, mande a comprar la despensa para antes de que llegáramos se de tus gustos y los dulcera que eres, bueno ya sabes muy bien que me gusta consentirte mi princesa hermosa (le miro con picardía, me encanta verla sonrojarse tan tierna mi Yumi)

Etto */* Bien que sabes mover tus cartas heee, no creas que te la pondré tan fácil (le dijo haciéndome la ofendida y sentida), mira que buscar otros métodos para que aceptará regresar aquí, pero tienes razón hay que terminar ciclos y en esta ciudad está mi pasado y mi familia.

Ya tranquila princesa (la abrazo protectoramente) estoy contigo y no estás sola, recuerda que soy tu pilar y tú el mío somos la base de nuestra futura familia ósea de nuestros hijos, Te Amo mi Yumi en verdad no sabes cuánto! (le doy un beso lleno de amor y que le transmita toda la seguridad que ella necesita)

Gracias mi vida, mi príncipe valiente (me dejo consentir con su beso, sé que me da todo lo que necesito, esa seguridad y ánimos de que no estoy sola)

-veo al chofer - Charles podrías llevar por favor, nuestro equipaje al departamento,-miro a Yumi- esta bella Srita y yo vamos a ir a comer algo delicioso en nuestro restaurante favorito, por favor Charles! te lo encargo mucho si! (tomo a mi prometida de la mano y la guio al coche que nos espera)

Será un placer mis bellas damas, estoy para cumplir el menor de sus deseos, vayan con cuidado por favor! y si me necesitan no duden en hablarme que estaré enseguida para auxiliarles (hace una reverencia y prosigue a llevar las maletas al otro coche) con su permiso Sritas

\- llegamos al coche ya que Sei como toda galante que es me abre la puerta del copiloto me subo con suma elegancia y observo como cierra y se sube al lado mío- Oye amor en verdad vamos a ir a la Dolce Vita?(se me iluminan mis ojitos ya que la comida italiana se volvió mi comida favorita, abrazando a mi prometida Sei)

Así es recuerdas que al principio decías…. Comida Italiana? Segura Sei, con una cara de estas SEGURA?– imitándola – jajajaja, pero vez ahora me dices, como podíamos perdernos estos gustos en Japón y sin querer encontramos ese restaurante italiano ahí y desde entonces no lo cambiamos por nada ni nadie jajajaja(suspirando y viéndola a los ojos con amor) sabes fue una señal de que nuestro destino era Italia jajaja

Así es mi amor y después podemos ir a comer un helado, siiiiiii? (le digo con ojitos de niña chiquita)

Bueno pues en marcha –me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, pongo en marcha el coche y nos vamos al restaurante- oye mi Yumi, estaba pensando en que si vamos pasado mañana a visitar a mis lindos suegritos –mirando hacia el frente, ya llegando al restaurant-

Oye me parece genial, yo no le avise a mis padre y menos a Yuuki quiero darles la sorpresa, de que fuiste muy capaz de traerme hasta acá, además sabes que están felices de que nos hayamos comprometido (le doy un beso fugaz ya que había estacionado el coche, en verdad creo que me he enamorado de Sei, se baja y me ayuda a bajar del coche)

-entregamos las llaves al valet parking y entramos al restaurante, nos saluda Luigi el Capitán- Buenas tardes Sritas Saoto-san y Fukuzawa-san que gusto de tenerlas por este su humilde restaurante, es grato verlas de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, su mesa esta lista como siempre, son nuestras clientas VIP –nos hace una reverencia y nos guía a nuestra mesa privada-

Oye Luigui porque tanta formalidad recuerda que eres como un hermano para nosotras, además tienes nuestra edad y eres nuestro amigo –le sonríe mi prometida y me le uno-

Es cierto Luigui por lo que veo no nos extrañaste en absoluto –le digo con fingida indignación- jejejeje –lo abrazo- no has cambiado nada, dime como está tu familia?

Sritas jejeje disculpen creí que como ya son muy famosas no querrían más a este su humilde amigo –un poco apenado- sé que nos hablamos seguido para saber de nuestras familias, por cierto muy amable Srita Yumi, la recomendación del médico fue muy oportuno para la salud de mi madre, tienen mi gratitud y lealtad de por vida –las dirijo a su mesa favorita-

Oye Luigui espero que tu mama este mucho mejor sabes que si necesitas nuestro apoyo económico nunca lo dudes en pedírnoslo, ella es como una madre para nosotras y nosotras somos las que seremos leales con ustedes, verdad mi Yumi-chan –le miro pícaramente-

Etto */* si Sei ella es parte de nuestra familia así como sus hijos, y Luigui relájate quieres jajajajaja –los tres nos reímos y nos relajamos- por cierto Luigui que bueno que aceptaste que seamos tus socias para poder mejorar y expandir tu restaurante que por cierto ha quedado muy bien, mucha felicidades!

Yumi y Sei en verdad agradezco todas estas atenciones que han tenido con mi familia y por mí y no me cansare de agradecerles esta valiosa amistad y lazo familiar que ahora tenemos, que no seamos de sangre pero no se necesita para serlo de corazón y sinceramente mi familia y yo las amamos y apreciamos –haciendo una reverencia y abrazándolas-

Vamos hermano sabes que ustedes nos aceptaron y apoyaron, siempre dándonos consejos y queriéndonos como no íbamos ayudarles cuando más lo necesitaban y ve ahora eres todo un gran empresario un hombre responsable, teníamos la duda que no estuvieras acá a nuestra llegada por lo que veo si recibiste nuestro mensaje y nos dejaste con la duda jajaja bien mi hermano eres único –corresponde el abrazo mi Sei-

Bien les traigo sus platillos favoritos como de costumbre y su vino merlot en un momento regreso, pónganse cómodas y no tardo -hago una reverencia y me voy a la cocina-

Hay mi Sei soy tan feliz a tu lado, creo que me he enamorado mas de ti, en verdad deseo pasar mi vida a tu lado, por eso acepte tu propuesta de ser tu esposa quiero que seamos felices, tener nuestra propia familia, que dices (la miro con mucho amor y devoción, ella es la mejor y debo corresponder por fin a su amor, Sachiko tú ya no eres nada en mi corazón)

**** Empresas Ogasawara ****

Mi vida como van las ventas de este mes en las empresa? -le hablo con cariño pero sin apartar la mirada en el ordenador, algún día podrá hablarme con cariño?-

Suguru esposo mío como puedes tu preguntarme eso sabes que lo tienes frente a tus bellos ojos - le digo en un tono muy frio y seria, el bien sabe que este matrimonio solo es una farsa –

Vaya veo que después de este tiempo casados seguimos igual, pero recuerda mi querida esposa Sa-Chan, los dos perdimos a las personas más importantes de nuestros corazones, -en un tono más tranquilo y con cariño le hablo - te debo recordar que nos aliamos para desterrar a nuestros padres y así poder tener el poder absoluto sobre nuestras familias y ser poderosos, solo así podremos ser libre Sachi

\- le miro y solo sonrió de medio lado hablándole ya más tranquila – lo siento Suguru-san es que esta situación me consume, tu sabes cuánto he amado a Yumi y al saber que ella también me correspondía, porque me lo dijo justo después de que ya teníamos tú y yo este convenio, yo habría peleado por nuestra felicidad al igual que tú con Yuuki

Jajajaja en verdad mi vida estos hermanos Fukuzawa no sé qué nos dieron para estar así perdidamente enamorados de ellos, pero bueno te voy a confesar algo mi querida muy estimada esposa mía, tengo noticias de tu Yumi - la miro con picardía y complicidad –

\- lo veo descolada por ese comentario y algo frustrada – Le ha pasado algo acaso? Sé que es muy reconocida, al menos tengo el consuelo que puedo ver su lindo rostro por la internet, claro que no me parece que este con esa aprovechada de Sei Sato, me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo

Oye oye tranquila sabes que conmigo no hay problema en ser solo tu misma y ante los demás des una apariencia fría y amorosa para cubrir esta farsa –le doy ánimos –mira se de muy buena fuente que ella viene a Tokio, y sabes quien la trajo de vuelta?

Mmmm pienso que la familia de Sei cierto? –le digo intrigada-

Pues en cierta forma, recuerdas que te había dicho que había aprovechado las ventas de unas acciones de una compañía disquera? –le digo juguetón-

Si algo así me habías comentado, te dije que si tu veías prometedor ese proyecto adelante, y no me equivoque ya que rescataste esa empresa y ahora es una de las mejores a parte de los Sato co. –le digo pensativa-

Pues así es Company Matsumoto es ahora una de las más prestigiosas disqueras y por aquí han pasado grandes compositores internacionales, gracias a esa compañía la tenemos de vuelta aquí a Tokio, así podrás acercarte a ella y explicarle lo que realmente pasa

No se Suguru yo…..yo destroce su corazón de la manera más fría, para que ella no me buscara –suspiro- porque si aceptaba lo que ella me dijo ese día, hoy no sé si podría vivir con ella, me entiendes verdad –le digo con tristeza-

Si Sachi te comprendo a pesar de que tus padres quieren a los Fukuzawa más a Yumi, ya que ella fue la que descongelo ese corazón frio tuyo, fue la única que rompió ese caparazón que tú misma construiste, pero era por su bien ya que el hermano de tu padre amenazaba con quitarles todo si tú no te casabas con una persona hereditaria y sobre todo dar un heredero, pero por fortuna logramos no necesitar ese heredero y tu tío ya no tiene poder absoluto en tu familia y menos hacia nosotros – le digo con orgullo-

Así es, sé que suena tonto esa cláusula de los abuelos, ya que fue manipulación de mi tío Hitoshi pero se creyó listo, pero no conto que tú y yo sabríamos de esa cláusula antes de cumplir el plazo, ahora el ya no está con nosotros para hacernos daño –le digo con seriedad-

Así es la ambición lo consumió provocándole un infarto fulminante, decepcionado de no poder asumir el control de las empresas, pero gracias a eso ya no nos molestara más y pronto podremos separarnos y seguir con esta sociedad como hasta ahora, por fin podremos amar a nuestras respectivas parejas sin ningún problema – le miro divertido -

Para ti será muy sencillo primo, pero en mi caso creo que yo….. la voy a perder…. si es que no la he perdido ya, y muy merecido lo tendré por no aclararle todo desde que me dijo sus sentimientos hacia mí – recordando- pero tu sabias que mi tío me traía muy bien vigilada y cualquier paso en falso sería un arma muy valiosa para sus malvados planes –le digo un poco enfadada –

Sin duda siempre he sido tu ángel protector mi estimada y amada esposa mía, pero no podía permitir que te lastimaran a alguien muy valiosa para ti, aunque eso significará perderla ya te ayudaré a que se reconcilien y por eso he dado el primer paso –le digo más orgulloso-

Vamos a comer entonces, tengo ganas de comida italiana en ese restaurantito discreto que hay en el centro de la ciudad…..-tratando de recordar el nombre-

Ya sé cuál es …la Dolce Vita! …..cierto? – ganándole a Sa-chan –

Jajaja si así es….tan casero y es verdaderamente comida italiana –saboreándome la comida-

Bueno mi amada y bella esposa –me levanto muy galante y llego con ella para que nos vayamos a comer- toma tu bolso y saco mi amor –ella acepta y nos salimos de la oficina-

Srita Lu regresamos en un rato voy con mi amado esposo a comer algo, cualquier cosa de urgencia me localiza al móvil y buen provecho también para usted – le miro con ternura ya que es una chica que supo ganarse mi confianza y después de como necesitaba un trabajo, sabía que no mentía y me gane su lealtad-

Claro Sra Ogasawara, cualquier caso de urgencia no dudare en avisar, de acuerdo a sus indicaciones y buen provecho para ustedes también –le digo su apellido de casada por que como estamos solos los tres no hay problema, ya con otras personas si le digo el apellido de su esposo, le hago una reverencia y los sigo con la mirada, poniéndome a trabajar inmediatamente –

-llegamos al elevador y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, nos vamos en su deportivo rojo, mi amado esposo y mejor amigo siempre con sus gustos deportivos-

Suguru has hablado con Yuuki? –le digo con naturalidad-

Si y no Sa-chan, no ha sido fácil acercarme y sobre todo ganarme de nuevo su confianza, pero ahí la llevo –un poco entusiasmado-

Me da gusto que hay esa comunicación al fin y le has contado lo que tuvimos que hacer? –le miro con esperanza-

Le he contado una parte porque no quiero que lo tome a mal, créeme ha sido por partes ya que nuestra historia no es fácil mi amor y además creo que me ha creído hasta donde le he contado –ocultando algo que puede doler a ella-

Dime Suguru porque siento que me ocultas algo, lo percibo en tus palabras quieres decírmelo pero como que a la vez no –le digo conociéndole-

Mira Sa-chan ya llegamos –me estaciono y me bajo para ayudarle a mi esposa a salir del coche-

Siempre tan galante por eso te acepte –le doy un beso en la mejilla con cariño- eres un gran amigo y esposo

Continuara….

***** Antes que nada una mega disculpa por todo este tiempo ausente, algunos sabrán que estaba ayudando a una amiga a hacer un fic de KNM, pero surgieron muchas cosas en nuestra vidas y ahorita pues estamos en términos creo que bien**

***** No hay justificación del porque no escribí, pero si pasaron muchas cosillas entre ellas la depresión, la falta de ánimos, el que se termina tu contrato, que alumnos te calumnian incluso perdí la fe en la humanidad, me refugiaba en solo leer los fic de otros autores de varios animes**

***** Bien mi fe se reestableció aquellos que están a mi lado son bendecidos y los que se apartaron igualmente, por eso decidí que gracias a sus review y por respeto a ustedes continuare a parte porque me ha llegado la musa jajajaja no es que tenga novia, sigo soltera jajaja**

***** Bueno espero al menos actualizar una vez a la semana o cada dos dependiendo la carga laboral, el ayudar a mi sobrino con su plataforma de tareas, las amigas que piden consejo, jajajaja tuve que volver porque lo deseaba ver las cuatro temporadas de Maria sama para poder retomar la historia**

***** Agradeciendo a los Fans *****

**Dayanna *** Ya volvi**

**Moneli *** Equivocada jajaja si volví :D**

**Eliza Lizz *** Perdón pero si continuare ya veras**

**BlueMoon1410 *** Sé que también te gusta esta pareja pero todo hay un porque y lo veremos más adelante vale!**

**yara sosa *** Aquí está la continuación **

**Lic. Julian Manes *** Así es jajaja la volví a leer y si ya vi errores en fin como dije es mi primer fic y bueno a veces hablo y escribo atropellado pero esto me ayudara a mejorar muchas gracias**

**Joe *** Tranqui lo deje en suspenso en este capi pero ya el tercero tal vez sea más emocionante aquí que vamos por partes la musa llega pero no quiero abusar jajaja gracias!**

**LDiamond25 *** Aquí está la continuación y si viene buena por lo que veo jajajaja**

**Guest *** Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic**


End file.
